Ticket sales have moved online, and payment structures and delivery structures have developed to the point where great numbers of tickets are sold through online retailers. The visualization and selection of a seat is performed using a traditional map, and listing tickets by location and prices. This often leaves a consumer deciphering the seating arrangement and browsing the list to find the best deals, while mentally visualizing the location of the tickets. This can be confusing, time consuming, and hassling for customers. Thus there is a need in the ticket sales field for new and useful method for selecting a spatial allocation. The invention provides such a new and useful method.